TRONlive: Overtime
by GatoWatanuki
Summary: Nuestros personajes Principales se meten en las computadoras de la escuela y se tendrán que enfrentar a un peligroso virus. que pasara?  basado en TRON y partes de code:lyoko y con personajes de hetalia. incluyen personajes originales
1. Chapter 1

Las Computadoras, siempre están en constante comunicación.

Siempre compartiendo información a velocidades sorprendentes,

y uno siempre se pregunta...Que puede haber más allá de una simple computadora?

Puede que haya algo más que simples

Circuitos conectados unos a otros, más que cables que comparten información y electricidad

Ay adentro puede que haya algo más que no podamos ver a simple vista...

**TRON**liVE : OverTime*

De: gato Watanuki y Yukime ita Elric

Basado en la película TRON y Hetalia

**Capitulo 01: Enter the Red**

Era un día norma en la escuela Gakuen, el sol brillaba, los pájaros cantaban.

-¡Nube-sensei!- una chica inquieta de 17 años va corriendo por los pasillos de la escuela a ultima hora de la salida

-nube, logre pasar la materia- yukime Elric era una chica interactiva que en secreto

Estaba enamorada de su sensei, Meisuke Nueno

-felicidades yuki-chan. Ves, te dije que lo lograrías- Meisuke Nueno no pasaba de tener 19

Años y era uno de los prefectos más reconocidos de todo el Gakuen

-¡sí!, y todo gracias a ti- respondía yukime con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja

-oye yuki, no sé si mas tarde tengas tiempo libre, te invito a una restaurante, mi favorito en toda la ciudad-

-si, me encantaría... - pero una voz chirriante llamo a yukime

-¡Yukime!-

Era lilim phantohive, la mejor amiga de yukime desde que entro al Gakuen en 2do año

-que pasa lilim?, estoy un "poco" ocupada- con miradas indirectas señalaba a Nube-sensei

-lo siento, pero es que necesito ayuda con la tarea

-y porque no pides ayuda a gato?-

- porque no se en donde esta-

-Y aron?-

-Tampoco se -

Decepcionada no tubo mas remedio que acompañar a lilim al cuarto de computación

-perdona Feliciano, ya será en otra ocasión- se dirigió a Vargas decepcionada

-no te preocupes. Las vacaciones casi inician y así tendremos más tiempo

Yukime asintió y se fue feliz junto con lilim

- el mejor momento de mi vida y se va!- gritaba yukime decepcionada-

-ya lo veras después-dijo lilim- ahora la prioridad soy yo y mi tarea-

-¡CLARO!-

Llegando al laboratorio de computación no se notaba nada mas que

Un montón de cables de diferentes colores y montones de cpu`s amontonados

En por doquier. Un fuerte y seco ruido izo que lilim y yukime se dieran cuenta de que

Era su amigo Aron que en un intento de mover las cosas se tropezó.

-aron, estas bien?- dijo lilim

-sí, creo- contesto sobando su cabeza que fue el lugar más dañado

-estas solo?- pregunto yukime

-no. haya atrás esta gato, le estoy ayudando para que nos den puntos extras en

las materias, pero, no se en que anda trabajando-

-ok, no importa iremos con el-

yukime fue la primera en adelantarse solo para ver que su amigo

y padre postizo estaba al frente tres monitores encendidos y trabajando

con los demás programas de las computadoras, sentado en el suelo

y usando sus lentes para evitar la ceguera de los monitores

-¡PADRE DE SEGUNDA!-

-¡Haaaaa!- soltó los teclados con los que estaba trabajando y el remate

golpearse la cabeza con uno de los teclados

-yu-ki-me, auch, que daño?-

-jajajaja debiste ver tu cara, ¡jajajajaja!-

-jajajaja, cálmate y dime como te fue en tu examen final.

-pues bien, Nube me ayudo mucho *w*-

-hea, yukime está enamorada de alguien mayor jajajajaja

-haaaaaa, calla, no me lo recuerdes

-calma, no te alborotes, recuerda que estamos en un lugar muy delicado

-que estas asiendo?

-mi examen final. Un programa que protegerá a las computadoras de la escuela y de paso el director me dijo que hiciera la web de

la escuela

-y aron?

-me ayuda. Necesito a alguien que sepa mantener funcionando en perfecto estado los demás cpu`s

-hablando de ayuda, lilim te necesita

-si es para tarea de matemáticas no estoy

- pues yo no quería estar porque estaba con Feliciano, pero llego perdí la oportunidad de compartir espagueti con el

-para eso tienes el verano jejeje

-anda, ayuda PADRE DE SEGUNDA

-ya voy, no me presiones. En seguida acabo esto

Pasaron las horas en aquel aburrido lugar, aunque gato parecía tan emocionado. Los cuatro amigos que desde, incluso antes de entrar a Gakuen ya se habían conocido con anticipación, entre los cuatro habían compartido una historia que había empezado no hace más de 10 años.

Aarón de 17 años, clase B del salón 601

Lilim Phantohive de 17 años, Clase B del salón 123

Yukime Elric de 17 años, clase B del salón 601

Gato Wata de 18 Años, Clase C del salón 101

Sin embargo, ocurrirían eventos que nadie pudo haber visto con anterioridad

06:00 pm

-maldita sea, mis papas me mataran y gato que no acaba- dijo lilim enojada y casi queriéndole soltar un puñetazo en la cara

-haaaaaaaaaaa, ya acabe- dijo gato con un intenso dolor de espalda y cuello

-ahora es turno de la prioridad, maldito gato ¬¬ -

-calmada tu - agarrando la libreta y dándole un zape con ella- en este tiempo que paso pudiste haberla hecho tu

-sí pero, me da flojera!

-cuando no

-que dijiste

- quien? yo?, nada

-mas te vale maldito gat...

Pero no puedo completar porque se había tropezado con uno de los tantos cables que invadían la habitación provocando esto un corto circuito

En todas las computadoras

-qué pasa?-grito espantada yukime

-no lo sé, a lo mejor es un fallo de...-

El silencio fue absoluto y de repente, un túnel de luz digital que se movía, o que ellos viajaban a una velocidad impresionante

Algo así como la velocidad luz. Lo único que quedo en aquella habitación fue el monitor de una de las computadoras encendido...


	2. Chapter 2

**Capitulo 02: Start Game.**

Los sonidos computarizados de aquel lugar parecían tan distantes desde el suelo en el que los cuatro amigos despertaron.

-donde…estamos?- dijo aron con cara nauseabunda

-no, se.- dijo lilim

-Puede, que, hayamos hecho algo que en algún tiempo haya sido improbable – decía gato seriamente

-a que te refieres?- dijo yukime con duda en la cara

-alguien vio la película TRON?

-no

-no

-no

- bueno en fin, explicare en términos fantásticos. ¡Entramos dentro de la computadora!-

La sala en la que estaban se iluminaba con barras de luz, circuitos electrónicos atravesaban a gran velocidad la amplia sala en la que estaban los cuatro sorprendidos. Pero el asombro desapareció al ver que tanques gigantes se dirigían a ellos

-que son esas cosas?-grito lilim

-son tanques antivirus. Creen que somos una amenaza para la computadora

Sin dudarlo ni un momento decidieron salir a la carrera antes de que algo malo ocurriera

- Es mi culpa. No debí haber diseñado tanques antivirus

- Tendrás tiempo de explicarnos el sistema después- grito yukime asustada y agotada

-ahora lo importante es saber cómo esquivar esas cosas antes de que nos eliminen- dijo lilim

-y buscare a quien echarle la culpa de todo esto- decía yukime mirando a gato

-eh? Porque me miras a mi?

-porq tu diseñaste todo esto, así q te echare la culpa

-como sea, hay q escondernos detrás de ese pilar- decía aron cansado de correr

Y en efecto los 4 chicos se escondieron y el tanque pasó de ellos

-y bien gato como salimos de aquí?- decía lilim algo desesperada

-no tengo idea…

-como q no tienes idea!-Le gritaba yukime a gato- por eso eres un padre de segunda!

-esq esto nunca estuvo previsto en los planos, así q no sé cómo salir de aquí

-genial… entonces nos quedaremos aquí atapados toda la vida? –decía aron ya haciéndose a la idea d todo lo que pasaba

-probablemente…

-yo no quiero estar aquí toda mi vida!-gritaba lilim de forma desesperada lo cual volvió a captar la atención de los tanques y estos acercados de nuevo a los 4 chicos

-CORRAN!-gritaban los 4 chicos a vez y corriendo desesperadamente

Ya después de un buen rato corriendo, lograron perder a los tanques

-bueno… ya vimos que este lugar es peligroso, y no podemos seguir corriendo todo el tiempo q estemos aquí, así q será mejor encontrar un refugio- decía aron

-también hay q estar vigilando constantemente esta área por si algún tanque se acerca-decía gatito

-y también q alguien más se encargue de buscar una forma para que regresar a la realidad-decía lilim

-bien, mientras ustedes se encargan de eso… yo voy a dormir-decía yukime con flojera

-eh?, nada de eso tu nos vas a ayudar-decía gatito algo molesto

-eh? Pero yo quiero dormir, estoy cansada, además se ve que tienen energía para hacer todo eso hoy

-ja, como no, tu nos ayudas y punto final-decía lilim enojada

-pero….

-nada de peros y ponte a ayudar-decía aron en el mismo tono que los otros 2

-ah… no quiero…-decía yukime haciendo berrinches

Mientras los chicos trabajaban en cómo sobrevivir, lo q a ellos se es hacías horas, en el mundo real no habían ni pasado segundos desde que se habían ido, tiempo después de que terminaron su pequeño refugio

-y bien como nos dividiremos las otras 2 labores?

-yo me encargo d buscar por aquí a ver si hay alguien q nos pueda ayudar a salir de aquí-decía yukime

-yo me encargo de vigilar q no vengan los tanques o cual quiero otra cosa q nos confunda con virus-decía aron

-entonces nosotros nos encargaremos de averiguar la forma de regresar al mundo real, o al menos tratar de pedir ayuda-decían lilim y gato a la vez

-y ya q estamos de acuerdo con todo esto, saldré a ver cómo está todo por aquí y q mas hay-decía yukime saliendo del refugio

-pero no tardes en volver- decía gato

-no prometo nada

Y en eso yukime se iba a explorar

-entonces mientras hay q encargarnos de comunicarnos con el mundo real para pedir ayuda-decía lilim

-esto va a ser más complicado de lo que podíamos pensar-decía aron

Pero tan imprevisto como el destino llegaron programas protectores

-hey, quienes son estos?- decía aron enojado

- no tienen disco de identidad. Identifícate programa- decía el programa en forma de soldado

- no somos programas- grito gato

Ante esto el soldado dispuso a atacar a los 3 amigos que habían batallado para poder esconderse noqueándolos no de gravedad, y llevándoselos a una ciudad que se veía a lo lejos…

Los 3 despertaron al poco tiempo y se dieron cuenta que estaban siendo transportados a celdas electro matas

-estos programas no tienen disco de identidad, los llevaremos a la zona de juegos- decía uno de los soldados

-entendido programa. Enseguida tendremos preparado todo-

-entendido-

-donde, estamos?- pregunto lilim todavía lastimada por el golpe-

- No lo sé, no tengo ni idea de lo que nos harán

-tenemos que escapar ahora- dijo aron en susurros

- lo sé, pero no sé cómo…

-¡LEVANTENCE PROGRAMAS!, serán transferidos a los juegos

-Juegos?- preguntaron los 3 a la vez – espero que yukime esté mejor que nosotros- susurro aron

-también nosotros – contestaron lilim y gato a la vez

Los tres fueron puestos en elevadores diferentes y bajados a la planta más baja.

Una vez abajo, nuevamente un silencio un inquiétate invadió la pequeña habitación, pero, no permaneció sola. En seguía se ejecuto el protocolo de preparación y 4 sirenas salieron de las esquinas de la habitación y una voz femenina y robótica daba indicaciones mientras las sirenas nos cambiaban la ropa por una más para el ambiente:

-Atención programa en fase, estas a punto de recibir un disco de identidad. Todo lo que aprendas y hagas aquí quedara grabado en el disco. En dado caso de daño, mal uso o extravió de este serás consignado a una inmediata eliminación

- eliminación?- dijo aron

-sí, nos borraran del disco duro, para siempre- contesto gato

- donde estas yukime?- pregunto lilim

Una vez acabada la labor de las sirenas se disponían a regresar a su lugar de ubicación y una puerta metálica indicaba la salida. Los 3 amigos salieron hacia un elevados de cristal dándose cuenta que también había una persona ay.

-¡yukime!- grito lilim con tono de angustia y alegría

- como fue que te capturaron?- pregunto gato

-apenas Salí del refugio y alguien me golpeo, lo último que recuerdo es que desperté con este traje-

-tengan cuidado ¡ya estamos saliendo!- grito aron

Apenas salir y cada quien se encontraba en un espacio dividido con alguien desconocido. Nuevamente una voz metálica empezó a parlotear.

-Hola a todos los programas presentes. Prepárense para los ¡Duelos De Discos!

Apenas acabo y el estadio entero se ilumino como ningún otro estadio conocido lo hiciera para dejar a simple vista, ver que estaban suspendidos en el aire y los demás programas viendo.

**En la celda de yukime **la voz metálica empezó a hablar:

-Programa desconocido contra Programa stylus

Apenas termino de decir y el programa frente a yukime empezó a abrir su disco de identidad para dejar al descubierto que no es solo un simple disco, sino también un arma

-entonces, a esas vamos- saco su disco de identidad y lo empezó a girar- ¡Toma esto!

Lanzándolo y Rebotando contra las paredes, así fue como empezó el duelo entre yukime y stylus

**En La celda de gato:**

-así yukime empezó, he?

- ¡no te distraigas que yo soy tu oponente ahora!

El programa protector de de malware empezó a atacar a gato sin previo aviso, pero gato ya avía comprobado la efectividad de ese programa desde el monitor.

-no eres más que un montón de chatarra, software de segunda

-¡calla programa!, soy lo mejor que ha existido en protección

-no soy un programa- y con un simple golpe del disco doblego al programa hasta llevarlo al suelo

-entonces que eres?

-un usuario

-qué?

Pero ya no pudo decir más pues gato lo destruyo en ese momento

-ok, no ay que perder más tiempo…-

Nuevamente las celdas de cristal se reacomodaban y nuevamente los cuatro juntos

-siguiente Ronda- dijo la computadora, y ante los cuatro aparecieron solo dos oponentes

-solo dos?- pregunto yukime

-ay que estar alerta- dijo aron

Los dos oponentes sacaron sus respectivos discos, y, a diferencia de los demás programas ellos tenían un traje rojo. Fue el rubio quien decidió atacar primero:

-yo soy Francis, un programa ejecutor

Su compañero también lanzo su disco haciendo que todos se agacharan:

-yo soy Antonio, programa de ejecución y todos será sometidos

-necesitamos un plan de emergencia- dijo lilim

- yukime y yo atacaremos al rubio. Tu y aron ataquen al otro, no creo que sean tan buenos como aparentan ser

-ok. A la carga

Los cuatro se separaron en equipo de dos para atacar a cada uno, pero el dúo que parecía invencible ya había esquivado los ataques de cada uno. Por más que intentabas acercarse Francis y Antonio esquivan los ataques, era inútil para los cuatro atacar cuerpo a cuerpo

-okey, lancen los discos. Que reboten y tengan cuidado- Grito yukime

Los cuatro lanzaron los discos asiendo que rebotaran a lo ancho y alto de la celda, pero, como sacados de matrix esquivaban los ataques.

-tiempo límite agotado- dijo la computadora principal- se ha declarado un empate entre ambos equipos. Se darán 10 minutos para el próximo evento.

-no podemos quedarnos más tiempo-dijo lilim

- lo sé, pero que podemos hacer? Si intentamos huir es seguro que nos quieran eliminar

-y si no huimos igual nos eliminan jugando-dijo aron enojado

-saldremos de aquí, de una u otra forma-dijo yukime con una voz firme y serena

-LAS CARRERAS DE LIGHTCICLES COMENZARA EN 2 MINUTOS- dijo la PC principal

-okey, si no es ahora no sé cuando, a la primera oportunidad huiremos- dijo yukime finalmente, los demás se limitaron a asentir

La computadora tele trasporto automáticamente a una pista cuadriculada

-Iniciando secuencia para las carreras de motos de luz

-¡otra vez los novatos!- dijo Francis desde el otro lado, mirándolos fijamente- se que ustedes cuatro son usuarios, y los vamos a acabar aquí y ahora.

-Iniciando carrera, ¡despegue!- eso fue todo lo que dijo la computadora y de la nada aparecieron motos y ellos adentro compitiendo cuatro a cuatro

-okey, intenten hacer que choquen contra el muro de luz-dijo gato a trabes de los comunicadores de la moto- el muro de luz saldrá automáticamente de la moto. No se confíen y cuando terminemos con ellos saldremos de aquí

-entendido- eso fue lo último y los cuatro se dispersaron para ganar en juego

-Francis, ya sabes el plan

-calla Antonio, se lo que tengo que hacer

-entonces no te distraigas y hazlo

Ambos programas con otros dos más se dispersaron y a la primera persona en atacar fue a lilim

-yukime, ¡auxilio!

Yukime fue tras los programas que perseguían a lilim y con un giro elegante hiso que uno de ellos se estrellaran contra su muro de luz

-estas bien lilim?

-sí, ahora vallamos por el otro

Lilim y yukime iban tras el otro programa y en conjunto hicieron que se estrellara contra el muro de contención

Habían ya acabado con dos y solo faltaban dos, lo malo, fue que apareció un tercer programa montado en otro tipo de light ciclé, un programa igual o más peligroso que los otros dos que quedaban

-Gilbert ¡idiota!, donde estabas?- dijo furioso Francis

-actualizando el último programa de la cycle

Gilbert había salido de la nada y apenas apareció y ya había atacado a gato, dejándolo sin moto y solo armado con su disco.

-gato, ya voy por ti

- No te distraigas lilim, protege a yukime

Gato lanzo su disco lo más lejos que pudo y logro que Francis callera de la moto asiendo que esta se destruyera y el quedara gravemente

-hijo de la gran… como te atreves a atacarme?

Pero apenas iba atacar a gato y un tanque de color azul entro destruyendo gran parte del estadio

-ATENCION: se ha detectado un malware en el sistema de motos. Programa, favor de salir de la pista

La compuerta lateral se abrió de par en par delante de gato, dejando ver quien lo conducía, acompañado de su compañero

-entra usuario si quieres vivir

Gato no lo dudo ni un instante y subió al gran tanque

-gracias, pero necesito ayuda, haya están mis amigos

- lo sabemos, sujétate

No paso ni un segundo para que las llantas del tanque rechinaran por la velocidad dejando las puertas abiertas.

Yukime había visto todo y decidió ir tras el tanque

-yukime, rápido dame la mano

-en eso estoy

Yukime acelero lo más que pudo para alcanzar la mano de gato y exitosamente subir

-ahora por lilim y aron

Dejando tras de sí un muro de luz para evitar que os tres programas ejecutores los siguieran y alcanzado a lilim y aron

-esto se va a poner pesado, sujétense todos- grito el conductor y atravesando nuevamente el muro de contención

-habiendo ya hecho otro agujero en el muro, era necesario hacer otro?-dijo lilim un tanto cansada por la carrera

-así es el estilo de por aquí. Bien ahora iremos al refugio

Así fue como poco a poco fueron desapareciendo entre el bosque de información que había afuera del torneo, dejando pasmados y heridos a Gilbert, Antonio y Francis.

-tendremos que ir con Netxus para informar de esto- dijo Antonio con un tono de miedo en su voz

-tienes razón- se quedo pensando Gilbert- andando, no tenemos mucho tiempo


End file.
